DESCRIPTION: This longitudinal study utilizes a stress and coping framework to test an intervention to minimize the stress of sleep disruption and thereby improve the outcomes for new parents after the birth of their first infant. Data from the principal investigator's previous research and knowledge of sleep hygiene principles provide the basis for this proposal. The primary aim is to test the effects of an environmental-behavioral intervention on sleep, fatigue, well-being, and marital satisfaction. This intervention will be introduced prior to delivery to allow the couple to adapt to the equipment involved in the intervention. Hypotheses will be tested using repeated measures analysis of variance to determine mean group differences. It is expected that: 1) The experimental group of new mothers (n=60) and new fathers (n=60) will have significantly fewer awakenings, and higher sleep maintenance than control mothers (n=60) and fathers (n=60) at all 4 postpartum time points; 2) The experimental group of new mothers and new fathers will report significantly lower fatigue and higher well-being and marital satisfaction compared to controls at all four postpartum time points (2, 4, 8, and 12 weeks). A secondary aim is to describe the success by which new parents incorporate this intervention into their lifestyle and evaluate its feasibility for other first-time parents. Level of satisfaction with the intervention package will be ascertained for both experimental fathers and experimental mothers before and after mothers return to work. Results from this study will be useful in developing an educational intervention package for distribution to all adults preparing for parenthood.